Lids of containers, such as jars, tins, cups, and the like, sometimes have product information impressed or glued thereon, which provides information to the consumer. However, such arrangements are limited to a very small array of information media. For example, with respect to advertising material, such media is generally limited to a simple decal. Moreover, difficulties arise where the information printed thereon needs to be individual to a particular shop or outlet, or if it is desirable to attach such media at the point of sale. Further still, it is often desirable that advertising media can be easily removed from the lid, or such media often needs to be of a particular form, such as Tazos™ and the like, which is highly distinctive in nature.
The present inventor has recognised that this situation represents a failure to capitalise on a potentially useful space on container lids.